RHPSM
by phoebenpiper
Summary: Chad attends a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show with his friends. Chad/Ryan. Please note: coarse language and references to a rated-R movie -- may not be appropriate for younger readers!


RHPSM

an HSM story by phoebenpiper

_Author's Note: My friend and I had previously discussed doing a Rocky Horror story with the HSM cast, but we never got around to it. However, this past weekend my friend Kelly debuted as a Tranny in Rocky, and I was reinspired! My friend Bree helped with the brainstorm -- the "jazz hands elbow sex" was her idea! _

_This story takes place sometime during senior year; Ryan and Chad are a couple. THIS STORY HAS LOTS OF SWEARING IN IT AND MAKES REFERENCES TO ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW, A RATED-R MOVIE; THEREFORE, IT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS!_

- - -

As Chad rang the doorbell of the Evanses' residence, he glanced at his watches. He was 15 minutes late, but he hoped that Ryan wouldn't be TOO upset. After all, Chad didn't understand why they needed to gather at 10pm for a midnight movie anyway.

When the door opened, Chad was surprised to be greeted by a maid with giant red hair and a tiny dress. He'd heard Ryan talk about their housekeeper often enough, but this was certainly not who Chad had envisioned. And Chad wondered what she was doing here so late at night anyway?

"Castles don't have phones, asshole," the maid greeted him cryptically.

"Huh?!" Chad was surprised at the confusing greeting, though something about her voice sounded awfully familiar.

The maid's expression turned to annoyance as she snapped, "You're LATE, Dimbulb!" Sharpay, for Chad now realized that's who it was, grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the house. "Go wait in the living room -- I'll tell Ryan you're here."

Chad was so dazed and confused that he mindlessly did what he was told and wandered into the living room, where he was greeted by an even more disturbing sight!

"Dude! Where are your clothes?!" Chad asked as he stared at his best friend, who was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs and thick-rimmed glasses. Gabriella, similarly non-attired in a white bra and half-slip, was casually sitting on the Evanses' leather couch.

"They're making us wear costumes," Troy explained, clearly not happy about the situation.

"So why didn't you wait till they GAVE them to you before stripping down?" Chad asked, confused by this weird behavior.

"These ARE our costumes," Gabriella explained cheerfully, obviously not embarrassed to be practically naked in the Evanses' living room.

"What?!" Chad wondered exactly what kind of cruel joke was being played on him.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "Just wait till you see YOUR costume, Dude."

Chad didn't like the sound of that!

"Uh...maybe I should go find Ryan," he said. "Do you know where he's at?"

"Last I knew he was in the kitchen helping Kelsi with her tap," Gabi explained helpfully.

Chad didn't know what that meant but immediately set off to find his boyfriend. Something weird was going on, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it as quickly as possible.

As he crossed the front entryway, he heard loud rhythmic noises coming from the kitchen and realized what Gabi had meant by "tap" -- clearly Kelsi and Ryan were working on a tap dance routine.

"No, it's fuh-lap, FUH-LAP, shuffle-ball-change," Ryan's voice carried out into the entryway. "If you do fuh-lap, SHUFFLE, then your weight is all wrong for the shuffle-ball-change."

More taps were sounded before Kelsi gave a frustrated groan. "I'm never gonna get this right."

By this point Chad was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and he blurted out, "I don't think ANYONE'S gonna be looking at your FEET."

He simply couldn't believe Kelsi's transformation. Instead of her usual non-stylish, almost frumpy clothes, Kelsi was dressed in a strapless sequined corset and shiny hot pants. Her short red wig and extreme make-up made her look much older than 17, and Chad was having a hard time not staring at her.

"Oh good, you're finally here," Ryan said, hurrying over and giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Chad pulled away from his boyfriend self-consciously. He knew that Kelsi and their other friends were aware they were dating, but Chad still felt uncomfortable at Ryan's sudden PDA. Feeling awkward, and not knowing what to say, he shifted his attention to Ryan's balding wig and black tail coat, asking, "What are you wearing?"

Ryan ignored the question and instead handed Chad a small gold package. "You need to go change into this as soon as possible -- our call time is 11 and Shar will throw a fit if we're late."

Chad had no idea what a "call time" was but didn't bother to ask. He unfolded the gold fabric and stared blankly at it. "What is this?"

"It's your costume," Ryan said simply. "You're Rocky."

"The boxer?"

Kelsi laughed. "He doesn't know?" she asked Ryan.

"Know what?" Chad asked nervously.

"We're going to Rocky Horror," Ryan explained. "Tonight's Kelsi's cast debut."

"Cast?" This just confused him more. "Isn't Rocky Horror a MOVIE?" How could Kelsi be in the cast of a movie that had been made years before they were born?

"Why isn't he dressed yet?" Sharpay asked as she stormed into the kitchen and started throwing open drawers. "Taylor isn't coming, by the way. She just called -- her mom won't let her out this late. Now where do I find batteries? Martha needs them for her flashlights."

Ryan calmly opened a drawer, asking, "Double-A or triple-A?"

"How would I know?" Sharpay asked, grabbing several batteries of each size from Ryan. Turning to Kelsi, she barked, "Do you have all your costume changes packed? Hat? Ears? pajamas? Fishnets?" Kelsi nodded her response to each item in turn as Chad listened in stunned silence to the eclectic list of costume pieces. Sharpay then stormed out of the room, calling back over her shoulder, "Chad better be dressed by the time I get back or else I'm stripping him myself."

Chad noticed that Ryan looked as horrified as he himself felt at Shar's suggestion.

"I guess I better go change," Chad said, hurrying off towards the nearest bathroom. But as he neared it, the door opened and Zeke stumbled out, a giant bloody gash across his forehead.

"Dude, what happened?!" Chad asked, hurrying over to his friend.

"Huh?" Zeke looked confused, standing there in jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket.

"Your head -- what happened?"

"Oh, that," Zeke said, grinning. "Isn't it amazing? Sharpay did it. Doesn't it look real?"

It was then that Chad realized it was only a make-up job. "Hell yeah. I thought you'd fallen and cracked your forehead on the bathtub or something."

Zeke looked proud. "I have to go tell Sharpay that -- she'll be so psyched that it fooled you!" And Zeke hurried off to go find her.

Chad shook his head and entered the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and pants before holding up the shiny gold briefs. There was no way Chad could wear his boxer briefs underneath them, so he stripped them off as well and quickly put the tight costume on. Not that Chad would exactly call it a "costume", since it only consisted of a few inches of fabric. Chad checked the mirror, nervously making sure that his pubes weren't showing. He couldn't believe Ryan was going to make him go out in public like this! If he hadn't already seen Troy and Gabi standing around in their underwear, he might've thought he was being punked. But clearly this – whatever this was -- meant a lot to Ryan, so Chad was determined to be a supportive boyfriend.

Even if he died of embarrassment first!

- - -

"Could it be any colder out here?" Chad asked, shivering in the cold October night air. "And why don't Ryan and Sharpay have to stand out here in the cold with us?"

"They're having a cast meeting," Gabriella explained, snuggling her near-naked body into Troy's for warmth.

Chad shook his head. On the way to the theatre, Ryan had filled Chad in on the whole concept of the "shadow cast", but he still didn't really get it.

He also didn't get why he was allowed to be so naked on a public sidewalk! He was at least thankful that he and Troy weren't the only pant-less guys in the line -- there were tons of weirdos standing around them in all sorts of strange costumes. But that didn't make Chad any warmer. And unlike Troy, he didn't have a girlfriend to snuggle against for warmth.

"Buy your Tranny packs here," a cute guy in a fedora and pinstriped hot pants announced as he walked up to them, holding out brown paper lunch sacks. "Everything you need to chuck, suck, and fuck. Only $2 each."

"We'll take three," Gabriella said, untangling herself from Troy so she could get into her purse. As the guy handed Gabi the packs, she passed one to each of the boys.

"So what are these?" Zeke asked as he took his.

"It's an audience participation show," Gabi said simply, as if that explained anything!

Chad began to sort through his bag. "Cool! A confetti popper!" He pulled it out of the bag, preparing to pull the string.

"Not yet!" Gabi scolded, grabbing Chad's hand so he couldn't do it. "You have to wait for the right moment in the movie."

As Chad continued to sort through the bag, he heard another guy approach them, asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Magenta, of course," Gabi answered matter-of-factly.

"No it's not," Troy said, staring down in confusion at his girlfriend. "You like blue."

The guy who'd asked the question, who was dressed in a rainbow tie-dyed shirt and no pants, laughed. "Let me guess -- their first time?"

Gabi nodded. "Yep. All three of them are virgins."

"Whoa! What?!" Chad didn't like having his sexual history being discussed so openly with a perfect stranger. And how did GABI know what he and Ryan had and had not done together yet?

The tie-dyed guy laughed and pulled out a red lipstick. He then grabbed Chad's cheeks and started to write something on them. Chad wanted to shake the guy off, or maybe even punch him, but the expression on Gabi's face made it clear that this was all part of the experience. Once the guy had finished marking Chad, he turned to Zeke and drew a giant letter "V" on both his cheeks. He then repeated the process on Troy before walking away.

Zeke was staring back and forth between Troy and Gabi. "Not to be too personal, but how come HE'S a virgin and YOU'RE not?" he asked Gabi.

Troy looked somewhat unsettled by this as well.

But Gabriella smiled smugly. "Ryan took me this summer."

"Ryan and you had sex?!" Chad couldn't believe Ryan hadn't mentioned this extremely important detail! True, the two of them hadn't really started dating until the end of summer, but surely Ryan would've said SOMETHING about it before the two of them started fooling around!

Gabi, however, looked just as horrified at the suggestion. "What?! No! Ryan took me to see Rocky Horror this summer."

"Oh, phew!" Clearly Troy was glad to get this virgin terminology clarified as well.

"There you are."

Chad turned at the sound of Ryan's voice and saw his boyfriend hurrying up the sidewalk towards him. Ryan greeted him with a deep kiss on the lips, which shocked Chad – before tonight they'd never even kissed in front of their friends, yet now Ryan was kissing him on the sidewalk in front of total strangers! But no one else seemed the least bit fazed, as if seeing two boys in strange costumes kiss was something they witnessed every day.

In fact, the cute guy in the pinstriped hot pants walked back over, asking, "So Ryan, is this the 'imaginary' boyfriend you're always talking about?"

"You know it," Ryan bragged, putting a possessive arm around Chad's shoulder, which felt surprisingly warm and comforting in this cold air. "So what do you think?"

Pinstriped guy looked Chad up and down before smiling and nodding his approval. "You weren't exaggerating."

"Told ya!"

Chad felt uncomfortable being talked about in such a way. But he felt even more uncomfortable as Sharpay approached, commenting, "A little cold this evening, boys?"

Chad and Troy both put embarrassed hands over their crotches as Sharpay walked past them to snuggle against Zeke for warmth.

Desperate to change the subject from the obvious cold, Chad asked, "So Ryan, why didn't you ever tell me about all this?"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, that's a sure-fire way to get a seemingly straight boy to like you: tell him you spend your weekends dressed as a balding alien manservant who has elbow sex with his sister."

Zeke looked down at the girl huddled in his arms, intrigued. "Elbow sex?"

"That reminds me, Ryan," Sharpay said, turning to her brother. "You need to stop splaying your hands when we do it -- we're supposed to be having 'elbow sex', not 'jazz hands elbow sex'!"

Martha suddenly appeared, wearing a black wig almost a foot high.

"Nice hair!" Troy commented.

Martha smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't exactly wear this in the car over."

"What are you dressed as?" Zeke asked as they all took in her black tail coat, grey double-breasted vest, and dark shades.

"Martha is one of the Trannies in our cast," Ryan explained.

"You're a transvestite?" Chad asked, confused, since she certainly LOOKED like a girl.

"No, she's a Transylvanian, Dimbulb!" Sharpay snapped harshly, causing Chad to flinch.

"Don't mind her," Ryan whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "She's always bitchy before Rocky -- it's her way of getting into character."

Chad nodded. He didn't think Sharpay seemed any bitchier than usual but he didn't mention it.

"Actually," Martha said, "I came over to tell you that they're almost ready to open the doors, so they need the cast inside."

Ryan and Sharpay each disentangled themselves from their respective boys as Gabriella asked, looking around, "Where's Kelsi? I wanted to wish her luck on her debut."

"She's in the bathroom barfing," Sharpay explained non-delicately. "Kelsi's as bad as Stan on South Park when he's around Wendy -- the mere mention of the show right now makes her barf."

Gabriella cringed. "Poor Kelsi! Can you tell her to break a leg for me?"

Ryan nodded. "I'll make sure she gets the message," he said as he quickly followed his sister and Martha inside the theatre.

- - -

Standing in the crowded theatre, Chad felt very conspicuous. All the non-virgins had sat down, leaving Chad, Zeke, and Troy the only ones left standing in their row. Chad was thankful that it was much warmer in the theatre than it had been outside, but being in the third row meant that most of the audience now had a perfect view of his ass in the tightly fitting gold briefs.

The emcee, who for some reason was dressed as a Nazi, announced into the microphone, "Now I want all virgins to put one hand over their hearts and their other hand someplace naughty."

Chad couldn't decide which was better -- to cover his crotch or his ass. Considering there were more people behind him than in front, Chad put his left hand on his ass, hoping to partially shield it from the staring eyes that he could sense searing into it!

"Now repeat after me," the emcee continued. "I, state your name...."

"I, state your name...," the virgins all repeated.

"Do solemnly swear...."

"Do solemnly swear...."

"To see the Rocky Horror Picture Show...."

"To see the Rocky Horror Picture Show...."

"Every fucking chance I get."

Chad laughed as he repeated, "Every fucking chance I get."

"Rah rah boobs."

Zeke started giggling so hard at this phrase that neither he nor Chad could repeat it with the rest of the virgins. From her seat, Gabriella elbowed Chad in a friendly yet scolding way, but he couldn't help but laugh -- this was all so surreal!

The aisles were suddenly filled with cast members picking virgins to go up on-stage. Before Chad knew it, he found himself standing at the front of the movie theatre, staring out at the packed audience, feeling extremely self-conscious in only his little gold briefs.

The emcee came up to Chad and asked, "What's your name?"

"Chad," he answered into the microphone the emcee held towards him.

"And how old are you, Chad?"

"Seventee--"

"EIGHTEEN!" the emcee shouted over Chad's answer.

He then moved down to Zeke and repeated the process.

"What's your name?"

"Zeke."

"And how old are you, Zeke?"

"Seven--"

"EIGHTEEN!" the emcee shouted over Zeke's answer.

Troy was next. He'd already caught on, so when asked his age, he smiled knowingly and answered, "Eighteen, of course!"

After the rest of the virgins were so introduced, a limbo bar was produced and the song "I'm Too Sexy" began to play. Being a highly competitive person, Chad ordinarily would've worked hard to win the limbo contest. But realizing that leaning back in his little gold briefs gave the audience a revealing view, he made sure he "accidentally" fell over in the second round. Zeke, however, was the last male virgin still standing, or stooping, as the case may be. And as Chad and the other virgins returned to their seats, Zeke was whisked backstage along with the winning female virgin.

"What are they going to do with him?" Chad asked Gabriella, nervous for his friend's safety.

She merely smiled and answered, "You'll see soon enough."

But Chad didn't have time to worry because the emcee was now introducing Kelsi to the audience, explaining that tonight was her first night performing with the cast. The Wildcats cheered her on excitedly, despite the fact that she looked green and ready to barf at any moment.

The emcee added, "Now Kelsi, in addition to this being your debut, it's also your birthday show, right?"

Kelsi nodded slowly, as if moving her head too fast would release the vomit.

"We need everyone who has a birthday to stand up," the emcee called out, and several people in the audience stood. "Now we're going to sing 'Happy Birthday' Rocky Style. Everybody ready?"

Chad wasn't sure what "Rocky Style" was, but he soon found out as the entire theatre was filled with loud singing and shouting:

"Happy birthday, FUCK YOU!

Happy birthday, FUCK YOU!

Happy birthday, dear...." The audience dissolved into awkward mumbling at this point as everyone filled in the name of one of their friends.

"Happy birthday, FUCK YOU!"

As the other birthday people sat back down, Kelsi smiled at the audience and started to walk off, but the emcee stopped her. "Where are you going? It's time for your spanking."

The color, which was mostly green at this point, drained from Kelsi's face.

"Come over here and lean over the stage," the emcee directed.

Kelsi looked horrified but did as she was told. The emcee raised his hand as if he was about to spank her and then said, "Actually, it's much sexier if we get another girl out here to spank you. Shar, do you want to do the honors?"

Sharpay, in her crazy red wig and maid uniform, came bounding on-stage, smiling at the audience. She raised her hand behind Kelsi's rear end as the emcee announced, "Now let's all count along with her. ONE! ONE! ONE! ONE!"

Chad was laughing so hard at this that he didn't even keep track of how many spanks Kelsi actually got. But after several, the emcee put Kelsi out of her misery, and she and Sharpay hurried off-stage together.

"And now," the emcee said, "let's get this thing started!"

The lights in the theatre were turned off and the movie screen lit up. Suddenly, everyone in the audience around him started yelling, "In the beginning, God said, 'Let there be lips.' And there were." Suddenly, a giant pair of red lips appeared on the screen. The audience continued to shout out, "And they gave good head."

Chad was very unnerved by this. He definitely wasn't a prude or anything, and he and Ryan had certainly had some good times together in their bedrooms when their parents weren't home. But he was shocked to hear people calling such things out so casually in public. Even Gabriella seemed to be participating. So Chad decided he'd try to have a good time and settled back to watch the movie.

Even though he didn't really understand why there was a girl on stage dressed in a football uniform slowly stripping as she sang along with the lips!

- - -

Chad was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was the weirdest thing to be watching a movie and watching the entire thing being acted out right in front of him at the same time. Zeke had even gotten to participate in the opening scene, wearing a bridal gown and posing for a "wedding photo" before rejoining his friends at their seats.

Chad loved the clever way they used the props to imitate the movie, such as when Ryan, with a single spotlight on him, sang behind a wooden frame and then slowly crouched down to simulate the camera pulling away from the castle window. Martha and the other Trannies, as Ryan had called them, even did a complicated flashlight dance as the cast sang "There's a light over at the Frankenstein place."

Shortly after Sharpay appeared, looking and acting nothing like the fuchsia-wearing diva Chad was used to but like a sexy goth maid instead, music started, and suddenly Chad found himself being pushed into the aisle. He soon recognized the music as "The Time Warp", and he listened to the Criminologist explain how to do the dance steps as he followed along with the rest of the crowd. However, he was frantically trying to watch Ryan and Sharpay sing as he danced, which was difficult with all the people bumping into him in the crowded aisle.

Then suddenly Kelsi appeared in her gold glitter top hat, and before he knew it she was doing the tap dance he'd seen her practicing with Ryan back at the Evanses'. Despite how green she'd looked before the show, Kelsi gave a great performance, and the Wildcats cheered loudly as the song ended and the entire cast sank to the floor as the audience sank back into their seats.

Chad knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the main characters, such as Frank, Brad, and Janet, but he couldn't help but watch his friends, particularly Ryan, who looked surprisingly sexy in his balding wig. Chad soon understood why Troy and Gabi were dressed the way they were as Brad and Janet were soon stripped to exactly the same "costumes" and remained in them for the majority of the movie!

When Rocky appeared, Chad recognized the outfit he was wearing and was at least thankful that Ryan hadn't wrapped him in bandages from head to toe! And when Meatloaf appeared on-screen as Eddie, Chad realized that Sharpay's make-up on Zeke was better than that in the real movie!

A few scenes later, when Kelsi returned to the stage, Chad noticed that she'd changed out of her sequined corset into striped pajamas and Mickey Mouse ears. She looked very sweet and innocent...until she and Sharpay started rolling around "touch-a touch-a touch-a" touching each other! Chad shook his head, disturbed by the fact that, for once in his life, he actually found Sharpay kind of sexy! Zeke was grinning excitedly as he watched his crush groping Kelsi, and Chad noticed Troy seemed to be enjoying the sexy display as well, a fact that Gabriella politely ignored.

Chad tried to follow the plot of the movie, but it didn't really make any sense. How could anyone mistake Tim Curry for Barry Bostwick just because he donned a wig? Or Susan Sarandon, for that matter? And Janet went almost instantly from being an uptight prude to having sex in a tank with a monster. And what was up with the "Sieg Heils" for the scientist in the wheelchair? And why were they eating Meatloaf? Yet despite all this confusion, Chad was having a great time.

After a sexy scene where everyone was kissing in a swimming pool, Ryan and Sharpay suddenly appeared again. Up until this point, all the costumes and props in the shadow cast had completely matched those on-screen. But now the Riff-Raff and Magenta on-screen were dressed in crazy gold alien costumes with sci-fi laser guns while Ryan and Sharpay and the Trannies (including Martha) were dressed as gangstas, wearing do-rags and low-hanging jeans and pointing fake pistols at Frank. Chad didn't really understand it, but he didn't really understand a LOT of it.

As Tim Curry began singing a slow song, Chad once again found himself being pushed out into the aisle. He noticed everyone around him finding partners and beginning to slow dance. A guy in a giant bunny head was walking towards him, obviously wanting to dance with him, and Chad wondered what he was supposed to do about it when suddenly he was twirled into Ryan's arms. As they held each other close, swaying in time to the music, Chad realized he didn't really NEED to understand this. Ryan loved it, and he loved Ryan -- it was that simple.

The song ended, and Ryan returned to the play, killing Frank and them transporting with his sister back to the planet of Transylvania. As the credits began to roll, the football uniform stripper returned to the stage to sing a reprise of the opening song, which didn't exactly help the movie make more sense!

As the song ended, the lights in the theatre came up and the entire cast came back on stage. The Wildcats stood and cheered loudly for their friends. After their bows, the cast members wandered off to meet up with their friends.

"That was...quite a show," Troy said non-commitally as their performing friends joined them in the audience.

"You were great, Kelsi!" Gabi gushed.

Chad was about to repeat the praise when suddenly Ryan's arms were around him and Ryan's lips were once again pressed against his. After what they'd just watched on the screen AND on the stage, Chad no longer felt self-conscious about kissing Ryan in public...or at least not THIS public!

"So did you enjoy it?" Ryan asked his boyfriend when they finally broke apart.

"I enjoyed YOU," he answered truthfully with a smile.

"Kelsi," a voice sang out. "Oh Kelsi!"

The Wildcats all turned to see a familiar face hurrying down the theatre aisle towards them.

"Ms. Darbus!" Kelsi squealed with delight at the sight of their drama teacher. "You came!"

Instinctively, both Chad and Troy immediately covered their crotches with their hands! They were mortified to have a teacher see them dressed – or UNdressed – like this.

But Ms. Darbus didn't even seem to notice the boys; she was too busy gushing over the performers.

"Kelsi, you were wonderful! Such emotion! Though you kept looking at your feet during the 'Time Warp'. The audience, Kelsi – you must connect with your audience!"

"I know," Kelsi blushed, clearly embarrassed. "I was just so worried about screwing up the steps."

"You were great," Ryan encouraged, patting Kelsi on the shoulder.

Ms. Darbus nodded. "And Martha, what a wonderful wig. SO much better than the one you used to wear."

His teacher's comment made Chad suddenly notice that she did not have a red "V" drawn on her face like him and the other "virgins". Obviously Ms. Darbus had come to the show before, and from the sound of it, she'd seen the show many times.

"And Ryan and Sharpay, my little stars!" Ms. Darbus said, hugging them each in turn. "You never cease to amaze me with your performances! And I LOVED your Gold Scene costumes tonight."

Sharpay nodded, pointing to her uncharacteristically grungy do-rag and flannel shirt. "We were going for a gansta theme."

"Well, it was wonderful!" their teacher gushed.

"So are you going to join us at Denny's after, Ms. D?" Ryan asked.

The drama teacher looked around at her other students and shook her head. "You have your friends here tonight -- I don't want to interrupt. I just wanted to tell you all how proud I was...as always!"

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Darbus," Kelsi said, giving her teacher a big hug before Ms. Darbus left.

"So...Denny's?" Zeke asked, always eager to eat, even if the food wasn't up to his high baking standards.

"Unfortunately we've got to clean up first," Martha said, gesturing towards the theatre seats, which were now covered in toilet paper, playing cards, and fading glowsticks.

"But you can meet us there," Ryan said. "We shouldn't be too long."

Gabriella nodded. "We'll get a table for seven."

"See you soon," Ryan said, grabbing Chad's cheeks and planting another long kiss on him.

As Chad savored the taste of Ryan's lips, he realized that he would definitely be coming back to Rocky again. The movie may be weird, but this kissing in public thing was definitely worth the price of admission!

- - -

THE END


End file.
